Tegan Summer
Tegan Summer is an English producer, director, writer, lyricist, and television and film actor. Summer is also President of the Foundation for New American Musicals Prospect House Entertainment Summer is currently CEO and writer | producer of Prospect House Entertainment, a full service production company with branches in Burbank and Las Vegas, focused on producing feature films, Equity musicals, and documentaries. Marilyn! The New Musical Summer wrote the book, lyrics, and directed Marilyn! The New Musical, the Equity musical based on the life of Marilyn Monroe. It previewed at the 1400-seat historic landmarked Alex Theatre in Glendale. Music by Ovation, NAACP, and LA Drama Critics Circle award recipient Gregory Nabours with choreography by Ferly Prado. In its first development season, Prospect House Entertainment debuted with television shows for Fox Sports (Extra Time) and talk show On the Bench for Setanta Sports, hosted by Sabra Williams. . Retrieved 25 March 2008 Summer wrote and is the executive producer of Eve, a documentary featuring Irene Cara and Miles Mosley that documents the lives of female teens and juvenile offenders involved in human trafficking. Prospect House Entertainment is set to shoot the psychological thriller, The Mystery of Casa Matusita, based on Peru's notorious legend, featuring Academy Award Nominees Gary Oldman, Catalina Sandino Moreno, and X-Men's Bruce Davison with A Clockwork Orange's Malcolm McDowell, and Skeet Ulrich, the courtoom drama The Knights of Mary Phagan, with John Savage, and is in development for the official Loretta Young biopic. Summer also wrote, produced and directed In Person – a series of celebrity musical and film events featuring The Nicholas Brothers with Dick van Dyke, Debbie Allen, Miriam Nelson and Desmond Richardson, among others, Elliott Gould, Brooke Smith, Gary Oldman, Malcolm McDowell, sixteen stars of the James Bond franchise, including George Lazenby, the cast of the Star Trek movie franchise, and Loretta Young's Centennial Tribute, featuring a multitude of classic and contemporary stars and directors celebrating the Oscar and Emmy Award-winning actress. Summer is on the Board of Directors for Glendale Arts and the historic 1400-seat Alex Theatre. Early life Born and brought up in London to Barbadian parents, Summer's first screen roles were in Prime Suspect with Helen Mirren and EastEnders for the BBC. . Retrieved 25 March 2008 Summer worked his way up to being one of the proud members of Action Time Television on television shows for Granada Television, Carlton Television, and the BBC. Summer is an active alumnus of the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. He moved to Los Angeles and played C.C.H. Pounder's son in Lifetime's courtroom drama, For The People. After other roles on network television and independent film, Summer was cast as a regular on the SyFy channel pilot, Saurian, and Lieutenant Ganzais on NBC's E-Ring. Recognition Summer was an Ovation Award Best Ensemble nominee, NAACP best supporting nominee, and ensemble award winner for his roles with Danny Glover and Ben Guillory's Robey Theatre Company, in the Haitian slave trilogy For The Love of Freedom, playing Moyse, Toussaint Louverture's nephew, and as Jim Conley in the Southern race drama, The Knights Of Mary Phagan. References External links * Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Forest Gate Category:English people of Barbadian descent Category:Male actors from London Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:Black English male actors